Culpabilité
by Teamfreewill-girl
Summary: Sirius passe sa première journée à Azkaban et il se sent coupable pour la mort de James et Lily. Coupable d'avoir soupçonné Remus d'être le traître... Court OS qui je l'espère sera agréable à lire. MàJ ! Un second OS consacré à Remus qui se passe à la suite du premier mais les deux peuvent être lu indépendamment (d'où le fait que je considère ça comme des OS et pas un TS)
1. Culpabilité Sirius

**Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi tout est à J. K. Rowling.**

 **Résumé : Sirius passe sa première journée à Azkaban et il se sent coupable pour la mort de James et Lily.**

 **J'ai écrit ça à un moment où j'aurai mieux fait de larver avec un chocolat chaud sous mes couvertures donc je suis désolée pour la qualité probablement médiocre... Enfin j'espère pas trop non plus sinon je ne l'aurai pas posté ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Culpabilité_

Au début sa bêtise et le cumul de tout ce qui c'était produit l'avait fait rire. Pas un rire joyeux comme ceux auxquels il avait pris goût avec ses amis, non un rire nerveux, un rire pour ne pas pleurer pour ne pas hurler. Il avait été incapable de croire le mignon, gentil, inoffensif petit Peter capable de trahison. Il avait préféré pensé que Remus était plus à même de les trahir. Et ils étaient morts. Par sa faute. Il ne valait pas mieux que Voldemort parce qu'une petite part de lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait juger Remus plus à même de les trahir parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Parce que contrairement à lui ou à Peter il avait plus à gagner. Voldemort promettait tellement aux loup-garous et aux autres créatures magiques pour les rallier à sa cause que Sirius avait cru... Il avait préféré penser que Remus était le traître. Il avait juger l'un de ses meilleurs amis pour la simple raison qu'il était un loup-garou.

Il lâcha un léger rire nerveux. Il n'avait même pas résister lorsqu'il avait été emmené à Azkaban sans procès. Il méritait d'être enfermé auprès des détraqueurs. Tout était de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute.

Sirius avait l'impression de toujours avoir fait les mauvais choix dans sa vie. Dès sa naissance, il avait été un bébé tellement vivant tellement contraire à tout ce que sa mère avait voulu. Après tout ses parents l'avaient considéré comme une telle déception qu'ils avaient décidé d'avoir un autre enfant avant même qu'il ait atteint ses deux ans.

Et puis il avait été incapable de protéger son petit frère, si il avait été présent auprès de lui Sirius était certain qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher de rejoindre Voldemort, éviter que son frère ne meurt.

Sa respiration se faisait douloureuse, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi minable, aussi inutile et aussi coupable de toute sa vie. Quand il était arrivé à Poudlard et qu'il avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis il avait trouvé un peu de repos dans sa vie mais chaque été quand il été retourné chez lui ses parents et en particulier Walpurga c'étaient fait un malin plaisir de lui rappeler la déception qu'il représentait pour eux. Trop joyeux. Trop souriant. Trop vivant. Trop Gryffondor. Pas assez digne. Pas assez Black.

Sirius eu un haut le cœur. Il avait détruit les seuls choses qui l'avait rendu heureux jusque là. Il avait tué James et Lily. Il avait trahi Remus. Il ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait eu la chance d'avoir et il avait tout détruit. Il aurait mieux fait de se contenter d'être le gardien du secret de James et Lily, de se contenter d'être caché pour éviter que les Potter ne se fassent tuer. Non Sirius avait préféré venir avec la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eu. Proposer à James et Lily de changer de gardien du secret et de choisir Peter à sa place. L'idée de génie ! L'idée la plus stupide qu'il ait eu. L'idée qui les avait tué. Non ce n'était pas son idée qui les avait tué. C'était son excès de confiance envers lui-même. Son incapacité à admettre que Peter pouvait être le traître. Sa prédisposition si naturel à faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait que s'il pensait que Remus était le traître c'était en grande partie parce que son ami était un loup-garou. Son ami... Il devait le haïr. Il devait penser qu'il avait trahi James et Lily. Il devait se sentir trahi. Et il avait entièrement raison.

Un nouveau rire nerveux. Il se haïssait. Il haïssait tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il haïssait ce qu'il était. Un autre rire nerveux. Sirius passa ses doigts sur ses joues. Elles étaient mouillés. Des larmes. Un énième rire nerveux. Le dernier avant qu'il ne fonde en larme. Le dernier avant qu'il ne se laisse aller à la tristesse et au désespoir.

Sa respiration se fit plus douloureuse encore. Il se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de ne plus être capable de résister. Combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de craquer complètement. Il étouffait. Incapable de retenir ses larmes. Il se laissa tomber au sol. Il n'avait aucune envie de lutter alors que deux détraqueurs s'éloignaient lentement de lui en flottant au dessus du sol comme à leur habitude passant dans la cellule suivante ne laissant que le froid derrière lui.

 **J'ai volontairement omis la présence des détraqueurs pendant la plus grande partie de cet OS. Le ressentit de Sirius est autant du à ce qui s'est produit qu'à leur présence mais il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte parce qu'ils le font craquer parce que c'est la première fois et parce qu'il se sent très mal à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Une petite review me ferait grandement plaisir alors n'hésitez pas...**

 **Si vous voulez un OS sur un thème en particulier mes MP sont grands ouverts !**


	2. Remus

**Finalement je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas faire une suite avec cette fois le ressenti de Remus ? Voilà ce que ça donne ^^ En espérant que cette « suite » n'est pas de trop. De toutes façons si elle l'est imaginez vous que ce sont deux OS qui n'ont absolument aucun rapport si ce n'est le contexte.**

Culpabilité ~ Remus

Remus n'était pas sorti de chez lui depuis le drame. La mort de James, Lily et Peter... La trahison de Sirius. Le jeune homme restait chez lui ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu pousser Sirius à les trahir essayant de surmonter le deuil de ses amis. La magie noir, les idioties concernant la pureté du sang, Sirius avait toujours trouvé ces choses là détestables et il avait toujours voulu se battre contre tout ça.

Remus soupira. Il avait voulu voir Harry, qui du haut de ses un an commençait déjà à avoir la chevelure indisciplinée de James. Et finalement Dumbledore l'en avait dissuadé. Pour la sécurité d'Harry avait-il dit. Remus avait pensé au fait qu'il était un loup-garou. Que Petunia, la sœur de Lily ne voudrait probablement jamais d'un loup-garou chez elle. Qu'Harry ne méritait pas d'être jugé alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé fragile et innocent sous prétexte qu'il avait un loup-garou dans son entourage. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que pour le bien d'Harry il ferait mieux de se tenir à l'écart du fils de l'un des meilleurs et seuls amis, de l'être fragile qui venait de perdre ses parents et qu'il avait appris à aimer comme s'il était une partie de lui. Le petit rayon de Soleil des Marauders et de Lily au milieu de cette guerre. Mais les Marauders n'étaient plus. Deux d'entre eux étaient morts, le troisième était un traître qui se trouvait à Azkaban et lui... Il était seul. Il avait perdu les seuls véritables amis qu'il avait eu. Avant Poudlard, sa nature de loup-garou l'avait toujours poussé à éviter les autres enfants, parce qu'il avait toujours eu peur de s'attacher et de finir par être blessé lorsqu'il l'abandonnerait et puis il avait rencontré Sirius, James et Peter. Quand il s'était attaché à eux il avait tellement voulu qu'ils ne découvrent jamais sa véritable nature mais lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait... Ils étaient devenu des animagi pour lui... Juste pour lui... Pour être honnête ils l'avaient très probablement fait également par amour du risque mais ils l'avaient fait aussi pour lui et ne l'avaient pas abandonné contrairement à ce qu'il avait tant craint.

Mais la valeur qu'il accordait à leur amitié était plus importante que celle que lui accordait Sirius. Il les avait trahi... Un léger sanglot s'étouffa dans la gorge de Remus. Il avait naïvement cru, il avait cru que jamais plus il ne se sentirait aussi seul qu'il avait pu se sentir avant de rencontrer ses amis. Il avait stupidement cru qu'ils étaient intouchables, imbattables même pendant leur guerre contre Voldemort. Il avait eu la bêtise de croire que quoiqu'il arrive leur amitié leur donnerait une force que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir.

Alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit sur ses couvertures en pagaille encore tout habillé du costume qu'il avait mis pour aller à l'enterrement auquel il n'avait finalement pas eu le courage de se rendre, Remus entendit un léger coup à sa fenêtre. Il releva à peine la tête des cernes sous les yeux d'avoir trop pleuré et pas assez dormi. Une chouette. Il n'attendait aucun courrier. Et il ne risquait pas de recevoir la moindre lettre de Sirius l'invitant à venir faire une surprise à James, ou de James lui annonçant qu' Harry avait attrapé son premier mini-vif à vitesse réduite qu'il lui avait lui-même offert pour ses un an... Il n'attendait donc aucune lettre qui vaille la peine d'être lu.

Remus se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. La chouette finirai bien par partir. Mais elle frappa une nouvelle fois avec son bec contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Une dizaine de fois avant de disparaître à cause de l'absence de réaction de Remus. Quelques minutes plus tard la chouette passait la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, probablement qu'elle était rentré par une autre fenêtre de son appartement qui était ouverte.

La chouette lâcha un paquet sur son lit ou plus exactement sur le ventre de Remus avant de se poser sur le perchoir dans un coin de la chambre du jeune homme et de grignoter les quelques graines vieilles de quelques jours qu'il mettait à disposition des chouettes et hiboux qui venaient habituellement lui envoyer les courriers de ses amis.

Remus se redressa et fixa le paquet. Une boite d'un rouge vif. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'ouvrir il savait ce qu'elle contenait. Un nouveau sanglot étouffé lui échappa encore alors qu'il jetait brutalement et violemment le paquet contre le mur faisant réagir la chouette qui émit un léger bruit énervé. La veille du drame il avait parlé avec James et Peter. C'était...

 _\- Je suis certain que ça lui plaira comme cadeau !_ Avait dit James.

 _\- C'est bien mieux si c'est moi qui le reçoit le matin même comme ça il ne risquera pas de tomber dessus en te rendant visite..._

 _\- Et Peter risque de l'oublier le jour J !_

Remus se souvenait du rire de James lorsqu'il avait dit ça, de l'air râleur de Peter qui lui avait dit que s'il vivait seul il n'oublierai pas et que c'était uniquement parce qu'il vivait avec sa mère qu'il lui arrivait souvent d'oublier des choses chez lui. Il se souvenait de Lily qui avait décidé qu'elle ferait elle-même le gâteau. Et il détestait Sirius...

Il détestait Sirius pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il accordait plus de valeur à leur amitié. Il détestait Sirius pour avoir tout détruit sans aucune raison. Il détestait Sirius pour les avoir trahi. Il détestait Sirius parce qu'il était seul... Il détestait Sirius – et se détestait lui-même – parce qu'une part de lui ne détestait pas Sirius. Une part de lui voulait croire que le Sirius qu'il avait aimé, à qui il avait fait confiance qu'il avait considéré comme un de ses meilleurs amis n'était pas qu'un rôle que l'animagus avait joué pour mieux les tromper. Une part de lui voulait croire que Sirius était toujours l'ami qu'il avait cru avoir, qu'il y avait forcement une explication et qu'il n'avait qu'à trouver le moyen de se rendre à Azkaban et à parler avec Sirius pour avoir des explications. Qu'il ne les avait pas trahi. Mais s'il y avait une autre possibilité Dumbledore n'aurait pas laissé Sirius se faire enfermer sans procès. Il détestait tellement Sirius et lui-même parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le haïr à lui en vouloir alors qu'il devrait être heureux de le savoir à Azkaban auprès des détraqueurs.

 _3 Novembre Azkaban ~_

Sirius était dans sa cellule toujours avec ce profond sentiment de culpabilité qui ne le quittait pas, il avait l'impression d'être à Azkaban depuis des années mais au vu du nombre de repas qu'on lui avait servit ça ne faisait que quelques jours.

\- _Joyeux anniversaire... Joyeux anniversaire... Joyeux anniversaire Sirius..._

Sa voix était enraillée et douloureuse de ne pas avoir été utilisé pendant plusieurs jours, sa gorge était sèche et le détenu fondit en larme tout en riant nerveusement comme si ses nerfs lâchait. Il aurait tant aimé remonter le temps et ne pas trahir James et Lily... et Remus.

 **J'aime bien les notes de fin donc... Merci d'avoir lu ! Quand je dis que Remus a aimé Sirius c'est amicalement parlant (je n'ai rien contre le WolfStar mais le SnaCk (Severus/Sirius) est tellement plus drôle !).**

 **Pour que vous ayez le contexte si ce n'était pas assez clair, juste avant qu'ils ne changent leur gardien, James a réunit Remus et Peter pour préparer l'anniversaire de Sirius le 3 Novembre. Parce qu'une part de moi est persuadée que même s'ils étaient en guerre les Marauders devaient au fond se sentir un peu intouchables, par rapport aux autres. Leur côté amour du risque, Gryffindor ou autre je sais pas mais ça leur est vraiment tomber dessus sans qu'ils s'y attendent donc je suis certaines que dans la tête de chacun d'eux ils allaient fêter l'anniversaire de Sirius tous ensemble, ils devaient même s'imaginer l'année suivant Voldemort vaincu à préparer le premier Halloween d'Harry !**

 **Questions ? Propositions ? Un avis ? N'hésitez pas je serai heureuse de lire vos commentaires/mp et d'y répondre !**


End file.
